I Fell For Love
by masterofyaoi
Summary: I fell to the darkness for him, I fell for love, but I won't become a piece in Palpatine's twisted game. There's a storm coming, and I will do everything in my power to ensure the Emperor goes down with it, whether its by my hand or not. Rated M for violence, minor language, and sexual scenes. YAOI WARNING AniObi
1. Chapter 1

**I Fell for Love**

**Chapter One**

I failed. I failed Master Yoda, the Jedi Order, and the Republic. Everything was gone in the blink of an eye; I could do nothing against the Sith Lord that brought an end to everything I hold dear. Well almost everything. Sidious had won, no Palpatine had won. Anakin was just another pawn in his sick, twisted game, a tool of destruction and terror that could easily be replaced.

And I had come to terms with that, knowing that my choices from here on out could potentially backfire in the long run. Palpatine knows this and with every step closer I take beside Anakin, I take one step closer into the waiting embrace of the dark side.

I, Obi-wan Kenobi, no Lord Verrat now, will do anything in my power to protect Anakin. I will save him from the darkness even if it ends up costing me my own life.

I fell to the darkness for him, I fell for love, but I won't become a piece in Palpatine's game. It takes two to play dejarik. Even now as I march towards him with Anakin at my side, I can feel him probing my mind. The wicked, arrogant smile etched upon his face confirms my suspicions. He mocks me knowing there's nothing I can do to save my former Padawan.

But that's where he is wrong.

As I kneel beside Anakin, bowing my head before our _Master_, I can foresee something his arrogance blinds him too. Fear and oppression does not subjugate people, it makes them eager to be rid of it. I can feel it humming its oh-so-beautiful melody through the Force. There's a storm coming, this I'm sure of and when it hits Palpatine is going down with it whether it's by my hand or someone else's I could honestly care less.

Palpatine rises from his throne, "Rise Lord Vader and Verrat."

"The Trandoshans have been annihilated my Master, they won't be bothering the Wookies any time soon," said Vader, brushing his dark hair out of his face.

"Good, have you anything to add Lord Verrat?" sneered Palpatine.

"All of the Wookie villages have been secured by the 501st legion; there have been no fatalities in the freedom fighters' ranks. This is to maximize the workforce needed to finish the Death Star," reported Verrat, bile threatening to rise up at the mention of the terrible superweapon.

"Excellent," cackled Sidious, "I'll notify Tarkin of your successes."

"What is your bidding, my Master?" asked Vader.

"Imperial Intelligence has pinpointed the locations of two rogue Jedi. I want you both to pursue and eliminate them," ordered Sidious returning to his throne.

"As you wish," echoed Vader and Verrat in unison. Obi-wan followed Anakin back to their shuttle, eager to leave Coruscant.

The loading ramp lowered as they approached, their pilot waiting to greet them. "Imperial Intelligence has plugged in the coordinates into your interceptors' navicomputers back aboard the Star Destroyer," he informed them both.

"Thank you Lieutenant," said Obi-wan following Anakin into the main hold of the shuttle. The loading ramp sealed behind him with a hiss. Obi-wan sat beside Anakin as the engines roared to life. The pilot sealed the cockpit and prepped for takeoff, lowering the folded wings.

Anakin craned his neck gazing into Obi-wan's eyes warmly, the amber gleam of the dark side fading from them.

Obi-wan rested his hand on top of Anakin's giving it an affectionate squeeze. He placed the side of his face on Anakin's shoulder letting out a deep sigh.

"What?" asked Anakin, rubbing his shoulder.

"Nothing," replied Obi-wan, "I just wish it could always be like this."

"Me too," said Anakin after a moment kissing his cheek softly.

"What about Padme?" asked Obi-wan with more venom than he intended.

"What about her?" replied Anakin, not taking notice of the malice, "She made her choice I made mine."

"I guess things just had to work out this way," said Obi-wan in exasperation.

"The Force has its own plans for us," replied Anakin shrugging his shoulders.

"That sounds like something I'm supposed to say," laughed Obi-wan.

Anakin leaned forward, pressing his lips against Obi-wan's, his hand cupping the side of his face gently. Obi-wan felt warmth surge through him, warmer than the fires raging across Shola.

Over the last few weeks, they had shared many kisses like this. Such as their first kiss on Mustafar, when Obi-wan confessed the truth about everything to Anakin, a flood of images flashing through his mind. Only Anakin's passion confirmed that the real Anakin still existed beneath the façade known as Vader, only Obi-wan seemed able to bring him out.

Anakin broke the kiss as the shuttle slowed no doubt gliding into the Star Destroyer's hangar bay.

Obi-wan felt the shuttle shake slightly as the landing gear touched down and the wing's folded up. The landing ramp opened releasing a cloud of steam from the hydraulics.

Anakin marched down the ramp with Obi-wan in tow, paying no attention to the lines of stormtroopers saluting him.

Captain Piett stood at the end of the procession waiting for Verrat and Vader. He bowed his head in respect to both of the Sith Lords before gesturing towards their waiting Interceptors. "Imperial Intelligence has decided to brief you on the details of your mission on the way there," said Piett, moving aside as they approached.

"How kind of them," said Anakin dryly, he turned to Obi-wan his voice low enough for only him to hear, "See you soon."

He entered his jet-black Interceptor and warmed the engines up.

Obi-wan watched him glide out of the hangar bay and vanish in a flash, lost among the stars.

He climbed aboard his own interceptor and piloted it out of the hangar. The navicomputer automatically plotting the hyperspace jump. In a flash, the familiar blue streaks of hyperspace greeted him.

Obi-wan glanced down at the target on the screen, a stream of information on him flowing in Galactic Basic. "A rogue Jedi Knight by the name of Eren Cobalt," murmured Obi-wan to himself.

The room fell silent as Senator Bail Organa raised his hand for silence.

"Soon, we are going to have to find a new stronghold elsewhere. I suspect that Imperial Intelligence may think we're up to something," he began.

"Dantooine might be compromised?" asked Mon Motha.

"No but we can't be too sure. There are whispers throughout the Senate right now of our alliance," replied Bail, "Secrecy is our greatest ally."

"However, Ashoka Tano has graciously offered up a suitable location. Ashoka if you would?" asked Bail.

"I've discovered an abandoned Massassi temple we can use on Yavin IV during my research," announced Ashoka.

"That would work perfectly," replied Mon Motha with a warm smile, "It may turn out to be small in size, but the jungle will provide cover for our forces from wandering probe droids."

"I have another objective to propose," said Bail, "We need to round up as much of the surviving Jedi as possible, or any other Force users, and we'll need them to eventually make a stand against the Emperor."

"That's going to be an extremely difficult task. If any Jedi survived Order 66, they went straight into hiding," interrupted Ashoka.

"There have been reports of many rogue Jedi across many star systems," insisted Mon Motha.

"And Vader is picking them off one by one as we speak," snapped Ashoka irritably.

"Then we have to do our best to protect who we can," said Bail gently knowing they were encroaching on a touchy subject with Ashoka.

"Of course," said Ashoka, "but to do that we need to focus on the source of the problem, Vader."

"Despite the fact that I know you can hold your own against Vader Ashoka, you're too valuable of an asset to lose," said Mon Motha.

"What good am I sitting around here on Dantooine; I need to get out in the fray with the others."

"Whatever you may believe, there's no open conflict against the Empire at the moment. We're not ready to make a stand against the Imperial Navy for that," cut in Garm Bel Ibis.

"Then we need to maximize our efforts to build a strong fighting force instead of chasing after rumors," protested Ashoka.

"As much as I agree with you Ashoka," began Bail, "We still have to make an effort to rescue Jedi as high as a priority as that."

Ashoka opened her mouth to argue, "However, the Bothans have informed us that a Jedi Master may possibly be taking refuge on Felucia, they believe it's Master Shaak Ti."

"If the Bothans know, then Imperial Intelligence will find out soon enough," said Ashoka.

"I'm going to investigate the allegations after this meeting," said Bail.

"Take me with you, it could be a trap. Besides, Felucia is dangerous for a Senator to be wandering around on his own," said Ashoka.

Bail nodded in agreement. "Now is there anything more to discuss?" he asked of everyone.

Silence greeted him, "Then I declare this meeting adjourned," announced Bail sweeping from the room.

Ashoka followed him to his ship ignoring the curious stares of passerby in the corridors of the underground base.

The roar of Bail's starship greeted her ears as they approached.

"I had my pilot get her fired up so we could leave at once," bellowed Bail over the roar of the engines.

"Good, because we might not have much time," said Ashoka worried.

Anakin's interceptor glided down through the skies of Onderon towards Iziz. Memories from long ago returning to him. He shook them off, now was not the time for nostalgia. He brought his cowl up to cover his features, his saber hanging from his waist.

He brought his Interceptor in for a landing and stalked through the security checkpoint unopposed by the local militia, not bothering to card him for a visa.

The marketplace was crowded with merchants hawking goods to anyone passing by. He passed the Royal Palace by entirely, knowing that the Imperial Governor wasn't as foolish as to shelter rogue Jedi from the Empire.

Vader gazed uncertainly at the cantina, and decided to try his luck. He passed the bouncers easily, both of them remaining mute as he approached.

His amber gaze swept the cantina coldly, searching for any sign of his target. Vader smiled spotting him sitting with his back turned to the front door. Vader concealed his presence in the Force and approached from behind silently, revealing his presence to the rogue at the last possible moment.

"Fyren Jaeger," said Vader coldly.

"Anakin Skywalker, no sorry, Lord Vader," replied Fyren taking another sip of his drink.

Vader's hilt flew into his grasp the moment, Fyren kicked his chair out at him. Vader stopped it with the Force and hurled it at him viciously. Fyren rolled aside and the chair crushed a passing bartender droid.

Fyren's emerald green blade, flashed into existence. Patrons quickly cleared the area around them not wanting to be caught in their fight.

Fyren let out a yell, and leapt through the air slashing for Vader's chest. Vader sidestepped and deflected another strike by him slamming his right foot into his chest sending him staggering backwards.

Fyren continued his onslaught undeterred, "You've lost your touch," crowed Vader easily blocking several more strikes

"At least I don't have blood on my hands like you," said Fyren scowling, "You betrayed your family, your order!"

"No, I destroyed a group of radicals threatening to shatter the newfound peace by staging a coup against Chancellor Palpatine," replied Vader dismissively.

"If that's what you believe, than you really are lost," said Fyren disappointed.

Vader replied to this with a slash at his waist, a feint for his head, and brought his saber back around to cleave through the man's left forearm.

Fyren screamed in agony and shock, "Your saber skills are pathetic, and you call yourself a Jedi Master," spat Vader in disgust.

"At least, I still can myself a Jedi, you traitorous whelp," snarled Fyren from behind the pain, clutching his left hand.

"Enough," said Vader clenching his left hand together into a fist. Fyren's feet lifted from the ground and his right hand flew to his throat as the air drained from his lungs in an instant. Fyren kicked and struggled against Vader's iron hold. Vader clenched his fingers together applying maximum pressure. Fyren's life ended as every bone in his neck snapped at once with a sickening crunch.

Vader let Fyren's corpse fall onto his table sending his glass flying off to smash into hundreds of glittering pieces. He scooped up his fallen lightsaber and hooked it to his belt and swept from the cantina ignoring the patrons frozen in fear as he passed.

He returned to the spaceport as the local militia raced towards the cantina. He departed from the spaceport in his interceptor and tore through the skies of Onderon. The Emperor's flickering cloaked form suddenly appeared projected from his holocommunicator. "Is the Jedi dead, Lord Vader?" drawled Palpatine.

"Jedi Master Jaeger is dead," announced Vader holding up his saber hilt as evidence.

"Good," replied Sidious, "Maybe Verrat will have a successful hunt as well."

"He will, my Master, I can feel it," answered Vader.

"You put too much faith in your former Master," crowed Sidious.

"Not faith, confidence," replied Vader as the Emperor's form vanished.

"I know he'll return to me," said Vader calmly, plotting the return course to Coruscant.

**A/N: Well that's a fantastic start to my new AniObi fanfic. I honestly didn't think I had it in me. Well let's hear what you think. Feel free to drop a review please; it inspires me to keep going.**

**I'll try to update a lot quicker than I normally do because I'm really excited about this story and I rewrote the first chapter six times O-O**

**I'm going to update Love and War tomorrow and try to take a crack at Forevermore, but I doubt it. I might just put it on Hiatus so I can keep the ball rolling with this. I've always liked the idea of a Darth Kenobi and I wanted to create a great plot for this one so people aren't just there for the amazing smutty scenes :P**

**Enough of my rambling, awayyyyyy! *flies away on a giant warrior Nyan cat***

**#tastethemotherfuckingrainbow**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Fell For Love**

**Chapter 2**

Obi-wan guided his Interceptor down through the cover of clouds blanketing the skies above Corellia's surface.

The massive planetary capital—Coronet dominated the landscape surrounded by wooded regions and lush valleys. Obi-wan skimmed through the information on his target one last time before veering off course from the city towards the woods on the western edges of the bustling metropolis. Obi-wan waited patiently for Corellian Air-Space Control to hail him.

The call never came. _It seems like the Imperials have silenced them to my activities._

He glided over the treetops and brought the interceptor down in a field in the middle of the woods. He flicked a switch and a door snapped open off of the main hold of the cruiser, a speeder bike hovering out of the storage unit.

Obi-wan swung his leg over the side and guided it down the ramp, his ship sealing itself.

He pulled on the throttle, zipping towards Coronet his eyes on the neat cluster of apartments and homes where Eren should be located. By the time he reached the city streets, the lanes were filled with speeders and pedestrians cutting across streets in all directions.

He swerved off of the streets down an alleyway that opened up into a side street. He scanned the crowd of citizens looking for any sign of Eren. His eyes caught the back of his head rounding a corner at the last possible minute. He followed him at a distance watching him enter a home a few houses down from him, promptly sealing the door behind him.

"Perhaps he's smarter than he looks," said Obi-wan.

Obi-wan disengaged his speeder bike on the side of Eren's house. He glanced up at the open window on the house's second floor. He sighed and gathered the Force, vaulting towards the wall of the adjacent building and back flipped off of it into the window, landing in a roll.

Obi-wan got to his feet finding himself in some sort of study. His eyes drifted towards the floor, hearing movement directly below him.

Obi-wan silently crossed the room and took a seat in the lavish armchair behind the desk taking advantage of the dark room. He stared at the door intently waiting as a hand gripped the door, forcing it open slowly.

Eren stepped into the room, not seeing Obi-wan and moved to close the window with his free hand, a drink clutched in his other hand.

"Pretty nice place you have here," said Obi-wan quietly. Eren whirled on him, lashing out with the Force. Obi-wan caught the telekinetic blast with ease and redirected it straight into his chest with twice the strength blasting him into the wall. Eren's glass shattered as soon as it struck the floor.

Eren made a move for the study's doors and Obi-wan locked them with a wave of his hand, "Leaving so soon?"

"Obi-wan?" asked Eren squinting through the darkness.

"It's Lord Verrat now," replied Obi-wan, he reached for the saber hilt hanging from his waist and activated it, bathing the room in bloodred light.

"I don't understand," said Eren confused.

"I'm here to kill you," said Obi-wan, "The Emperor has forced my hand."

"You don't want to do this," said Eren calmly.

"You're right but I have no choice."

"There's always a choice," retorted Eren, activating his cobalt blue lightsaber.

"You wouldn't understand," croaked Obi-wan, taking a step forward trembling, emotion just now beginning to rise up.

Eren sighed and sprinted across the room locking sabers with Obi-wan. Obi-wan forced him back and retaliated with a sweep at the knees. Eren parried and lunged forward his blade poised for his throat.

Obi-wan froze in silent horror and weakly brought up his hand and contained the blade with the Force, sparks flying in all directions off of the barrier protecting his flash.

Obi-wan desperately reached out with the Force, hurling a sculpture at Eren. Eren slashed it in half with a laugh, "You're off your game old man."

"_Please don't make me do this."_

Eren went on the offensive again hacking and slashing in an attempt to overwhelm Obi-wan's defenses. Obi-wan expertly blocked every blow and brought his right foot into Eren's side sending him staggering away from him.

Eren rolled aside and leapt to his feet. Obi-wan felt a voice start to echo all around the room, strikingly similar to Sidious'.

"_Do it. Finish him and surrender yourself to the dark side."_

"Never," muttered Obi-wan, lowering his guard.

"_You must remember only one of you can leave here alive and if you want to save Skywalker, than you're going to have to kill the Jedi."_

Obi-wan froze at the mention of Anakin. "No there has to be another way," said Obi-wan. Eren stared at the Sith Lord strangely as he continued talking to himself.

"_I can take the pain away. Let the hate flow through you and it will be all over soon."_

"Really?" asked Obi-wan, starting to feel sick.

"_Of course, would I ever lie to you?"_

Obi-wan closed his eyes letting a river of images and jumbled memories flow through him. He saw Maul kill Qui-Gon, Anakin in pain when his hand was cut off by Dooku, the Council asking him to spy on Anakin, and image after image of Palpatine.

Eren decided to make his move and end the fight and lunged to run him through with his lightsaber. One last image of Palpatine drove Obi-wan over the edge.

Obi-wan's eyes snapped open, an amber gleam now present. Eren hesitated, startled by the sudden change in Obi-wan.

Obi-wan let out a terrible scream of rage and raised his hand, sending eight bolts of lightning into Eren's chest. Eren smashed into the wall, screaming in agony, smoke streaming off of his clothes.

He raised his lightsaber weakly to defend himself as Obi-wan lunged and slapped his saber aside and rove his crimson blade straight through Eren's heart. Eren let out a gasp and succumbed to the darkness closing in around him.

Obi-wan switched off his lightsaber, the amber gleam in his eyes fading away. Obi-wan stared down at Eren in horror and stepped away from the corpse, smoke still streaming off of his burnt skin and clothes.

"What have I done," he croaked, tears streaming down his face.

Footsteps downstairs caused panic to flare in Obi-wan's chest. "Corellian Security Force," barked a man from downstairs, "We received a noise disturbance report, is anyone up there?" he called up.

Obi-wan snatched up both lightsabers and hooked them onto his equipment belt, threw open the window and dropped down onto his speeder bike tearing off down the alley.

Obi-wan stared emptily at the trees flashing by, tears still streaming down his face.

He guided the speeder up the ramp, and warmed up the Interceptor eager to leave Corellia behind. He struggled to regain at least some measure of composure before his inevitable conversation with the Emperor.

His holocommunicator chirped an alarm at him; Obi-wan accepted the transmission and the image of Sidious appeared.

"Have you killed the Jedi yet Verrat?" asked Sidious.

"Eren Jaeger is dead, my Master," said Obi-wan.

"Prove it," hissed Palpatine in disbelief.

Obi-wan showed Palpatine Eren's lightsaber hilt before returning it to his waist.

"You've done surprisingly well Master Jedi," sneered Sidious.

"I'm not a Jedi," said Obi-wan quietly.

"Please the only reason you still stick around is because of your disgusting infatuation with your former apprentice," snapped Sidious.

That one struck home hard and it must have appeared on his face because Sidious smiled cruelly at him.

"He will never love you as you love him. He'll never truly get over Padme, and there's nothing you can do to save him Kenobi. He's mine," continued Sidious cackling, his horrible laughter echoing everywhere.

Obi-wan remained silent, "What is your bidding my Master?" he asked.

Sidious' sneer quickly turned into a frown, "Return to Coruscant, there's going to be a meeting at Imperial Command concerning the activities of a fledgling resistance force," he ordered, "I expect you to attend."

"As you wish," said Obi-wan ending the transmission and plotted the return course for Coruscant into his navicomputer.

Ashoka followed Bail through the Felucian village anxiously. Her eyes avoiding the curious stares projected towards their way.

Her hand slowly reached inside the fold of her flight jacket where she kept her lightsabers concealed, watching the Felucians ahead of them, her eyes watching their every move and the crude blades hanging on their backs.

Bail placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It'll be fine, they're just really protective of Master Ti," he muttered to her.

Ashoka brought her hand back to her side, still not convinced. "I hope it's really her," she said with a sigh. The Felucians led them over a hill overlooking a massive Sarlaac pit. A hooded figure sat at the edge, her back turned to them.

The Felucians walked down to her barking something. The cloaked figure rose to its feet and pulled down its hood. Shaak turned towards Bail and Ashoka walking up to meet them.

"Ashoka?" asked Shaak in disbelief.

Ashoka smiled weakly, as waves of memories at the Jedi Temple washed over her. Shaak embraced her, "I'm so glad you're safe."

"But you're not Master Ti," said Ashoka, "We have to leave here."

"I can't yet Ashoka, Maris is still out there in the fern jungles," protested Shaak.

"Maris?" asked Bail quietly from behind Ashoka.

"My Padawan," replied Shaak gazing towards the fauna dotting the rocky hillsides all around them for any sign of her.

"When did she leave?" asked Ashoka.

"A little over an hour ago."

"Hopefully she'll be back soon," said Ashoka.

Ashoka spun on her heel, hearing the hum of two lightsabers above her and activated her own fending off her attacker. She rushed forward her blades a blur as she hacked and slashed at the mysterious assailant.

"Maris that's enough, they're not Palpatine's agents," barked Shaak in disapproval.

Maris eyed Ashoka cautiously, "Are you sure Master?"

"Positive," snapped Ashoka irritably.

"We need to leave right away," ushered Bail eyeing the sky above for any spacecraft.

"Why?" asked Maris, "Did you bring some of your Imperial lackeys with you?"

"No," growled Ashoka, "but we believe Imperial Intelligence is onto your location and that means that Vader will be here soon."

"Where will we go?" asked Shaak after a moment of thinking.

"Dantooine," answered Bail and Ashoka in unison.

Vader stood alone at Imperial Command, the meeting room similar to Palpatine's old office in the Senate Rotunda.

He stared out the viewport watching ten thousand crew members board a brand new Star Destroyer fresh from the Kuat Shipyards.

Grand Moff Tarkin entered the room, "Greetings Vader."

"What's this meeting even about Tarkin," asked Vader not bothering to return the greeting.

"The activities of a group dubbing themselves as the Rebel Alliance," said Tarkin, "You can see why this could pose a problem to the security of the Empire?"

Vader nodded, "Though I'm sure once you finish your precious superweapon you put so much faith into, it will end the Rebel threat," he said.

Tarkin's lips creased to a thin line of disapproval, "Why of course."

Vader paid no attention to Tarkin, staring out the viewport as Obi-wan's crimson Interceptor streaked past the viewport.

"I see Lord Verrat has arrived," said Moff Kalast smirking as he entered the room surrounded by the other moffs and generals.

"Good to see your eyes still do work," said Vader with a false smile. Tarkin chuckled remembering the incident above Sullust, where the Moff had wrecked two Victory Destroyers with his Star Destroyer in a freak accident.

Moff Kalast glared at Vader and took his seat as six Imperial Guard entered the room standing by the door. The Emperor and Lord Verrat entered the room, and the Emperor took his seat at the head of the table beside Tarkin, Verrat and Vader standing silently behind him.

"I want to know everything we have on this so-called Rebel Alliance," said Palpatine, his eyes darting between everyone present.

Tarkin cleared his throat before speaking, "We believe that a group of Senators and other various figures of authority across the Galaxy are planning to overthrow the Empire and restore the Republic."

"Do we know which Senators are responsible for this treason?" asked Palpatine darkly.

"Not yet your Excellency, but we have our suspicions that they use the clamor in between sessions at the Senate to recruit others and discuss details with other politicians. However at the moment, Imperial Intelligence is diverting its assets to locating their hidden base," replied the director of Imperial Intelligence.

"You're wasting your time Director," said Vader, "The Rebels probably have moles in Intelligence or higher up in the chain of command to give them warning to change the location of their base before the Navy can strike. It's a pointless exhaustion of your resources, you should instead focus your efforts as to finding out the identities of the Rebel leader and sympathizers."

"No offense Lord Vader, but I don't tell you how to kill Jedi," said the director coldly.

A small chorus of laughter echoed around the table. Obi-wan glanced towards Anakin worried, feeling his anger rising up. Anakin lashed out as the laughter started to fade lifting the Director from his seat with the Force. The Director's hands scratched at this throat, gasping for air. Obi-wan placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Let him go Anakin," low enough for no one else to hear.

Vader dropped him back into his chair without another word. "Tarkin, have you anything to report on the Death Star?" asked Palpatine ignoring what had just happened.

"We are nearing the final stages of its construction, your Majesty, the fire control room should be ready for use within the next few days," he reported.

"Excellent," cackled Palpatine, "I want the rebels found as well as the location of their base. I need something to test the Death Star on after all."

Silence only greeting him, "Then this meeting is adjourned," said Palpatine, dismissing everyone. Vader was the last to leave not noticing Verrat staying behind.

Obi-wan remained beside Palpatine, "What is it Lord Verrat?" asked Palpatine with distaste.

"I wish to visit the Jedi Temple," said Obi-wan, "I would like to see what happened with my own eyes, and here's how this trip can benefit you: I can open the Black Vault while I'm there."

"The Black Vault?" asked Palpatine curiously.

"It's where the Jedi have hidden away any Sith artifacts, holocrons, and texts over the last thousand years, only Jedi Masters had access to the vault," answered Obi-wan.

"Fine," said Palpatine after a moment, "Take a squadron of shock troopers with you. I want them to bring what you find to me."

Obi-wan nodded and left the room. He turned towards one of the passing colonels, "The Emperor has requested a squadron of shock troopers to be placed at my command," he ordered.

"Of course," replied the colonel in understanding comming the orders in.

"A dropship is prepping for takeoff on the airstrip, the shock troopers will be waiting for you there," said the colonel.

"Thank you colonel," said Obi-wan entering a turbolift to take him to the airstrip.

Vader entered the meeting room finding Palpatine alone. "Where did Lord Verrat go?" asked Vader confused.

"He requested permission for an excursion into the depths of the Temple's ruins. He took a squadron of shock troopers with him," he said pointing out the dropship already gliding away towards the Temple in the distance.

Vader's face paled and he raced from the room sprinting for his personal landing pad. _"I can't let him do this. It will destroy him."_

He jumped into his airspeeder and weaved through the traffic in the skylines veering off towards the Temple. He brought the airspeeder down next to the dropship.

A platoon of stormtroopers approached, letting him pass as he came close, "Lord Vader?" they said in confusion as he passed.

Vader sprinted towards the Archives, passing two sentries. He burst into the corridor leading to the Black Vault finding it open. He burst into the Vault only finding shock troopers boxing up artifacts and holocrons.

"Where's Lord Verrat?" he demanded.

"He said he needed to go for a walk," said the commander shrugging.

Vader left the room in a rush racing upstairs for the Council chambers. He nearly tripped over a skeleton sticking out from beneath a pile of rubble and recoiled in horror, his boot ripping the ribcage apart.

He burst into the Council chambers, panting for breath. He found Obi-wan kneeling in front of the obelisk. Anakin quietly approached hearing the sobs coming from Obi-wan.

"I'm so sorry," he choked out to no one, "I failed you Master Yoda."

Anakin crouched beside Obi-wan placing a hand gently on his shoulder. Obi-wan jumped to his feet recoiling from his touch, "Don't touch me," he growled pointing a finger at Anakin.

Anakin took a step back, pain welling up in his chest, he reached out for Obi-wan, "Obi-"

"Don't. Just stop Anakin, there's nothing you can say to change what you did."

"You think I don't know that," said Anakin weakly.

"You betrayed your family for _him._ You fell for his lies!" bellowed Obi-wan.

Anakin backed away from Obi-wan as he took a step forward, shocked at the scene unfolding, "They didn't even trust me," protested Anakin.

"I did," said Obi-wan, "Wasn't that enough for you."

Obi-wan ran his fingers through his hair furiously, "If you would have listened to Mace for one blasted moment. None of this would have ever happened," he said jabbing a finger into Anakin's chest.

Anakin stared sadly back at Obi-wan, "Are you finished yet? Let it out," he croaked, biting his lip.

Obi-wan stared up at Anakin, resting his head against his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-wan holding him tight, "Please don't ever leave me," he whispered, "I don't know what I would do if you vanished like Padme."

Obi-wan glanced up at him his answer in his eyes. He knew what would happen Anakin would fall completely to the dark side's treacherous hold and Palpatine would win. _I can't let that happen._

"I won't ever leave you."

**A/N: Well another chapter down, plenty more to go. Hopefully the length of the chapter will make up for the minimal AniObi present. I promise the smuttiness will begin next chapter. I just felt like this was the perfect place to end the chapter.**

**Anyway, review. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. You have no idea how much it means to me, all the positive response got me to quickly put together this wonderful chapter for you. I'm going to get chased with torches and pitchforks by the fans of Love and War though because I put that on the backburner to write this instead XD**

**I promise I will update today or tomorrow, I'm a little stuck on the next chapter for Love and War :/**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Fell for Love**

**Chapter 3**

Obi-wan sat alone in his quarters at the Palace, a stack of Sith codexes at his feet. He skimmed through their contents, his eyes lingering over the information on using the Force to conceal your true identity.

_This could actually be really useful._

A thought came across Obi-wan's mind and a smile crept across his face. He was presented with an opportunity to bring the Empire down and Palpatine with it.

He snatched up his communicator, and masked his appearance with the Force. Bail's image appeared walking through the command bridge of his corvette.

"_How did you obtain this channel frequency?" _questioned Bail narrowing his eyes.

"That's not what I'm here to discuss Senator, I need you to do something for me," replied Obi-wan his voice unrecognizable.

Bail glowered at Obi-wan, "_What makes you think I can do what you ask?"_

"I need you to contact the Rebel Alliance," he said carefully.

Bail remained silent, scrutinizing him for a moment, _"What do you need with the Alliance?"_

"I merely wish to do my fair share in bringing the Empire to its knees. I have a lengthy list of potential targets and classified information I'd be more than happy to share with its leaders.

A female voice sounded beside him, "It's obviously a trap."

Bail considered this for a moment, _"How do we know that you're not one of the Emperor's agents?"_

"You don't," replied Obi-wan simply, "But I think it's worth the risk."

"_Where do you want to meet?"_

"Wayland."

"_That's an Imperial world. I'm sure a small fleet is stationed there."_

"Then how about I come to you."

"Sir, we're making our descent to Dantooine. Scanners have picked up a small vessel in the vicinity, proceed?" asked a pilot.

"Yes, but with caution," replied Bail suspiciously, "Run its ID and confirm the vessel's identity."

"Sir, it appears to have no ID signature," replied the pilot, "Wait it's gone. It must have jumped to hyperspace."

"Let's hope so," said Bail, "Take us down to base."

The Corellian corvette glided over the rolling hills of Dantooine, flying low over a bluff. Air defense turbolaser towers surrounded the perimeter of the base.

No one noticed the cloaked starship bearing down on the base behind them.

Alarms suddenly flared through the hangar bay as they landed. A barrage of proton bombs bombarded the air defense towers.

Bail panicked turning to Ashoka in fear, "We're under attack!" she yelled over the screech of the alarms.

Fire erupted at the mouth of the hangar as a black starship burst inside opening fire on the X-Wings launching to engage the enemy.

Ashoka froze as a hooded figure descended the starship's landing ramp. Her blood chilled as the folds of his robes opened to reveal a collection of Jedi trophies.

"Vader?" she asked calmly, stopping the man in his tracks. The mask tilted slightly in curiosity, "Sorry to disappoint you but Lord Vader had more _pressing _matters to attend too," said the muffled voice behind the mask.

"Then who are you?" she asked narrowing her eyes coldly.

"Your worst nightmare," he replied with finality, two saber hilts flying into his grasp from his belt.

Two crimson blades hummed to life and the Shadow Guard dashed forward with unnatural speed, his blade nearly finding its way into the side of Ashoka's neck.

Ashoka rolled out of the way and drew her own blades to defend herself. Shaak and Maris drew their sabers taking a step forward. "No," protested Ashoka, not taking her eyes from her attacker, "You have to help evacuate the base. I'll hold him here."

"I'll stay and help you Ashoka," replied Maris with a smirk, twirling her unique sabers eagerly.

Shaak spared one last worried glance before hurrying off after Bail. Ashoka feinted to catch the man's attention and easily parried a quick strike thrown her way. Maris flipped through the air landing behind him slashing with both sabers in a scissoring motion. The Shadow Guard easily brought his second saber around to catch both of her blades.

Ashoka slapped his saber aside and slammed her foot into his gut sending him staggering away from them. The man stood still for a moment just staring emptily at both of them, Ashoka watched him suspiciously. Suddenly, the Force screamed danger and Ashoka reached out with the Force pulling Maris toward her roughly.

A concussive blast tore through the area she had been a split second before and sent X-Wings flying in twisted heaps of scrap. "Thanks," said Maris, panting.

The man broke off into a run spinning his sabers. Maris slid across the hangar coming in low, to cut his legs off at the knee. Ashoka leapt through the air poised to drive her sabers through the man's throat.

At the last moment, he twisted through the air his blade nearly nicking Maris's cheek and slapping Ashoka's aside. He landed in a crouch behind the two girls and returned his focus to his surroundings hearing footsteps approaching.

Blaster fire filled the room as heavy turrets were set up, trained on the Shadow Guard. He lost ground as he backpedaled redirecting blaster bolts into the ceiling, his blades a crimson blur.

Ashoka tensed feeling the dark side gather. "Maris!" she cried throwing up a barrier of pure Force energy around them. A sphere of dark energy resounded off of the Shadow Guard disintegrating every soldier and starfighter in its path.

Ashoka tugged on Maris' wrist, "It's time to get out of here," she said pointing to the transports taking off from the base, "Best not to get left behind with this maniac."

"Oh come on, we can take him," said Maris.

"I'd rather not risk it," replied Ashoka. Each of them snatched two thermal detonators off of the belts of fallen soldiers and rolled them across the hangar. The mask craned down towards the floor making out the metallic spheres. Realization came over the man, and he threw them away from him too late with the Force, the blast and shockwave slamming him into the bulkhead of his starship.

Tiny pockets of flame lapped at his feet. The Shadow Guard rose unsteady reaching out with the Force to find himself alone. His holocommunicator chirped urgently, he accepted the incoming transmission, "Have you discovered the location of the Rebel base?" asked Sidious.

"Yes my lord, I followed a Rebel corvette here and engaged them. They escaped thanks to the interference of two Jedi Knights," reported the Shadow Guard.

"And the Jedi?"

"Forgive me your Excellency, they managed to escape my grasp," said the man cautiously.

Sidious remained silent for a moment, "Only your previous successes and your value are the reason you are still alive."

"I will catch them next time," he insisted.

"No, let them come to us," ordered the Emperor ending the transmission.

Obi-wan guided his freighter through the asteroids surrounding Polis Massa and approached the small Rebel fleet carefully.

Bail's face appeared on screen, "_You can make your approach now."_

Obi-wan guided the cargo freighter into the hangar, gazing out the viewport to find Bail waiting with several others.

He activated the landing ramp and holstered a blaster to his hip to try and look the part concealing his lightsaber in his flight jacket. He scooped up the helmet and activated the voice changer on the side of it, flipping it down.

Bail stood at the bottom of the ramp curiously, "I hope you brought the data with you," he said.

"Of course," replied Obi-wan his voice coming out in a metallic rasp. Ashoka appeared from behind him causing Obi-wan's heart to stop. He tensed at her sudden appearance and even more at Maris and Shaak entering the hangar.

"How can we trust him?" asked Ashoka of Bail suspiciously.

"We can't. We just need the information that he has on the Empire," said Bail, "It could help us a lot in our plight to end the oppression."

Ashoka said nothing more resorting to shoot daggers from her eyes at Obi-wan. He entered the lift with the Senator and the Jedi heading for the upper levels of the mining facility.

The lift doors snapped open revealing Mon Motha staring out a view port into space at the starships joining the amassing fleet from nearby worlds.

Mon Motha turned hearing them approach, "I see we have a guest."

"Apparently, he has a list of classified Imperial intel that could be key potential targets," said Bail taking a seat next to Obi-wan.

Obi-wan felt the Force reaching out gently brushing against his mind. His eyes widened at the intrusion and shut her out with a massive mental barrier. Shaak narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously but decided to say nothing of it.

Obi-wan reached for the datacron tucked neatly inside of his flight jacket and plugged it into the holoprojector a couple of highlighted worlds popping up.

"A TIE fighter factory above Nar Shaddaa, an Imperial cargo station in Vergesso, and the SoruSuub Corporation above Sullust," read Mon Motha, scrolling through only a few, "How did you gain access to such classified information.

"I have friends in high places," replied Obi-wan flatly.

"Well, we have need of someone with a knack of obtaining such information. I take it you work for credits?" asked Mon Motha. Obi-wan shook his head, "Just someone looking out for the galaxy when no one else will."

"Welcome aboard. Now I expect you'll wish to join our incursions against these targets?"

"Perhaps," replied Obi-wan his gaze shifting between Shaak and Maris.

Mon Motha nodded, "I'll assemble an elite force immediately to carry out such missions. You are doing a great deed for the Alliance, for this I thank you."

Obi-wan shrugged rising from his seat leaving the room finding Shaak following him.

"Just who are you?" she asked, holding him in place with the Force.

"What do you mean?"

"Who are you?" she snapped the helmet torn from his head by a flick of the wrist.

Her eyes widened in recognition, "Obi-wan!" she gasped. She embraced him tightly, "It's Lord Verrat now, Shaak."

"You did what you had to Obi-wan…to survive and to ensure the Order's uncertain future," she said disregarding his new title.

"No Shaak that's not why I joined the Sith."

"I already know you did it to save Anakin," she said in exasperation, "I always knew you would if it came down to it."

"Shaak I have done things…terrible things," he croaked breaking off into a sob. Shaak hushed him as tears threatened to pour out and he collapsed into her arms. He guided them into an empty room hearing people approaching.

"It's not your fault."

"But it is," he protested.

"It isn't," she said right back simply.

"I have to do this," said Obi-wan, "I have to see this through to the end. I will save Anakin and I will see to the end of Palpatine's reign."

Shaak nodded, "We're here to help."

Nightfall had covered Coruscant in its blanket of darkness by the time Obi-wan had managed to return, finding Anakin peacefully sleeping. Obi-wan took a moment to observe this picture, it was a rare one. Normally, he was anything but peaceful unless they were alone.

Obi-wan slid out of his flight jacket and the rest of clothing and eased slowly into bed silently trying not to disturb Anakin.

"O-Obi-wan?" grumbled Anakin, turning to face him groggily.

"Yes it's me," he whispered staring into those warm eyes. Anakin leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips before pulling the older man closer to him effortlessly.

**X**

The first rays of sunshine poked through the blinds of their chambers at Imperial Command. Obi-wan felt Anakin beginning to stir beside him. "Morning," he mumbled out of the side of a pillow.

"Morning," replied Obi-wan rising out of bed.

He crossed into the small kitchenette and made himself a cup of tea to help start the day off.

"I don't think Sidious has anything planned for us today. So we have time to ourselves."

"That sounds too good to be true," said Obi-wan, adding spoonfuls of sugar into his mug. He stirred it thoughtfully for a while. Anakin snuck up behind him, wrapping his arms around Obi-wan's waist, clad only in his boxers.

His lips teased the side of Obi-wan's neck with little kisses. "Not now Anakin," protested Obi-wan, "Everyone is already awake and walking around the base."

Anakin ignored him grinding his hips forward into Obi-wan. His former mentor let out a small grunt, "What if someone walks in on us!" spluttered Obi-wan.

Anakin grumbled in annoyance and crossed the large room with a few huge strides and locked the room, soundproofing it as a novelty.

Obi-wan took another sip of his tea, feeling his mug leave his hands, set on the counter next to him. "I was drinking-"

Anakin silenced him with a passionate kiss, his fingers sliding into the waistband of Obi-wan's boxers. Anakin's nimble hands hooked on the hem of his undershirt and lifted it over his shoulders tossing it impatiently across the room.

Obi-wan leaned forward wrapping his arms around his neck pulling him in for another kiss. Anakin ground his hips into Obi-wan's, starting to set a rhythm to it. Obi-wan's hand slid into Anakin's boxers, his fingers curling around Anakin's growing arousal.

Anakin let out a slight whimper, as Obi-wan skillfully began to pump his member to attention. His lips teased the side of Obi-wan's neck. Obi-wan hissed in pain as Anakin nipped him and then sucked on the spot sweetly.

"Did you have to do that?" asked Obi-wan scowling. Anakin fake pouted and kissed Obi-wan twice, "Of course."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes, gasping in surprise as Anakin tackled him over the couch onto the bed. "Force, Anakin!" he wheezed, Anakin's full weight on top of him.

Anakin straddled the older man's waist and his fingers brushed a few stray copper locks from Obi-wan's face. Obi-wan smirked and a feral growl ripped from his throat. He rolled over on top of Anakin pinning him down.

Obi-wan leaned down whispering into his ear, "You're mine." His lips brushed against his earlobe teasing it for a moment before continuing on their journey down to his navel, Obi-wan grinded his ass into the bulge forming in Anakin's sweatpants mercilessly earning a long string of quiet grunts and moans from Anakin.

Anakin gasped as Obi-wan ripped the few last articles of clothes from his body with one tug and he took Anakin's full length in immediately earning a silent scream of pleasure from Anakin.

"Fuck, Obi-wan!" he gasped, "K-Keep going."

Obi-wan smirked and began to suck and lick at every inch of Anakin's shaft pausing only to suck on his balls for a moment. Anakin's fingers weaved themselves into Obi-wan's copper locks as Obi-wan nearly sent him over the edge.

Obi-wan stopped suddenly, "W-Why are you stopping?" asked Anakin opening one eye.

"Don't want to spoil all the fun now do we?" he replied with a devious smirk, easing out of his own clothing. He straddled Anakin again, gently aligning Anakin with himself before lowering himself slowly onto his shaft, his hips swaying and grinding down in an erotic dance, increasing the speed with every passing moment.

Anakin let out a loud moan and threw his head back into the plush mountain of pillows, and began to thrust up into Obi-wan, arcing his back in pleasure.

Obi-wan continued riding his lover. Feeling Anakin nearly reaching that magical spot, he drove Anakin in further with fervor, struggling to reach it.

Once it hit, it had like a freight train. Obi-wan threw his head back and let out a loud moan, and felt the feeling rush through every fiber of him again and again in a continuous cycle, flecks of white in the sides of his blurring vision.

Anakin let out a moan feeling himself coming close. Obi-wan seemed to tighten around Anakin, the telltale sign that his lover was nearly at his peak as well.

Obi-wan felt an exhilarating rush surge through him and he let out a scream of pleasure as his cock pulsed and released several spurts of his seed all over Anakin's stomach and chest.

Anakin exploded inside of Obi-wan as if on cue, and laid back for a moment panting.

"Why are you so tired?" snapped Obi-wan, "I did all the work."

Anakin just laughed and pulled himself off pulling him into the refresher to clean them both off.

"I love you," murmured Anakin into Obi-wan's ear, watching the stream of water rinse the suds from Obi-wan's fairly muscular frame.

"I love you too Anakin," replied Obi-wan a single tear threatening to spill out, forever lost with the shower water cascading down on them. It was moments like this, that would Obi-wan proposed was not impossible. There was still Anakin inside of Vader, and only he could save him from Palpatine's clutches.

Obi-wan pressed his palm against the shower's tiles, feeling Anakin's strong grip around his waist. "I wish moments like this could happen forever, no Empire, no Sith, no Jedi. Just us."

"Me too," whispered into his ear, "Me too."

**A/N: I am so sorry for the late update, suffered from some writer's block in the beginning and I still hate it. Oh well, I think the smut was fantastic at least. Can't wait to get some feedback on the Obi-wan dominance :P**

**I will try to squeeze more smut in next chapter if I can, but it will be pretty light. I will try to update soon, but I made sure I updated this chapter before I started on a Hunger Games fanfiction. I just got a fantastic idea for some Cato/Peeta.**

**So all the fangirls and boys (hey there ;D), put away the torches and pitchforks please.**

**I hope the smut has fed the all-vengeful Julia, I guess I will find out o_o (save me ;-;)**

**And again, if you haven't read AxoForever's stories then you freaking need too. You think this crap is good. Read miss 134 reviews for Captured Heart.**

**Lol enough of my jealously, I'm off to write the first chapter of that fanfic, keep an eye out for it. I know you all will LOVE it, it will be called Broken. I swear if you don't love it, I will put you on a smut diet e.e**

**SO LOVE IT EVEN IF YOU DON'T! #smutdictator**

**Bai!**

***noms on cookies***


	4. Chapter 4

**I Fell For Love**

**The Showdown**

**Three Months Later**

The streets of Coruscant teemed with a complete diversity of life all sorts of species of sentient beings intermingling in their everyday life. A strange sense of déjà vu washed over her as she weaved her way through the crowd her eyes locked on the Imperial base looming ahead.

Ashoka's eyes scoured the perimeter for an opening, the cover of a crowd beginning to thin as she approached the highly restricted area. She slid into the cover of an alley as a Juggernaut-transport rolled past, the gates admitting it into the command base.

Ashoka's knuckles went bone-white as she clenched her saber hilts in her hands tightly expecting to be shot at any moment now. She leapt from cover and immersed herself in the Force, propelling herself into the air thirty feet over the fence and landed in a crouch on the other side. _Into the lion's den._

Shock troopers thundered pass in close quarters marching off to relieve another patrol of their respective post. She rolled out from under the decommissioned LAAT-gunships and entered the base, shedding her cloak, disguised in an Imperial Officer's uniform. She tilted her hat down a little to shield her eyes from the cameras as she marched down the main hall, not a single guard stopping her.

She slid into cover behind a strut sticking out of a wall as another Officer passed, his stature and menacing look demanding subordination. His eyes glided over her position taking no notice and continued down the hall to his office.

Ashoka let out a deep breath and continued deeper into the belly of the beast. She rounded the corridor and caught sight at the two Shadow Guards stationed directly outside Vader's office.

"_This is it…months spent training to bring an end to this circle of death. There is no emotion there is peace."_

Taking another deep breath, her eyes met the Shadow Guards as her thumbs primed the two thermal detonators concealed behind her back.

"You there, stop at once! Lord Vader has denied access to anyone besides the Emperor himself to his personal quarters today. Turn back at once," commanded one of the guards.

"I'm afraid I can't do that boys," she said as she hurled the metallic spheres at the two of them, an inferno of energy thundering towards her as they consumed the two Shadow Guards. The subsiding flames ravenously lapping at the two charred corpses.

She sprang into action, blasting the door apart with a concussive blast. Her sabers hissing to life as she pounced into Vader's suite. Anakin stared at his assailant in surprise and snatched his lightsaber off of the nightstand beside his and Obi-wan's bed. His crimson blade met both of hers in a shower of sparks.

Ashoka back flipped away as Obi-wan hurled a small ornamental table at her with the Force, driving the two apart. Her officer's hat fell to the floor, uncovering her face completely.

"Ashoka…" breathed Anakin in shock, rooted to the ground.

"What have you become Master?" she said her voice cracking with emotion. _There is NO emotion, only peace._

Ashoka rushed forward and kicked the coffee table into Anakin's knees with surprising strength, bowling him over. She raced over the table top and drove her sabers forward, aiming for Anakin's throat.

Anakin rolled aside at the last possible second, twin emerald sabers plunging into the metal floor like a hot knife through butter.

Anakin barely managed to fend off her rigorous assault as she battered his defense down with aggressive acrobatic maneuvers. _"He's in shock!" thought Obi-wan in silent horror._

Anakin's guard slipped as the pommel of one saber caught the side of his jaw, sending him staggering backwards into the nightstand, the lamp crashing to the floor in pieces.

Ashoka lunged triumphantly her sabers arcing to drive hilt-deep into Anakin's chest. Obi-wan lashed out with the Force and threw her aside like a rag doll before she could deal the fatal blow. Ashoka's attention rounded on him not noticing him before, "Obi-wan?!" she exclaimed in awe, "You're alive…"

"Stop and think about what you are doing," ordered Obi-wan, "Can you really kill Anakin?" he asked.

"I have to stop him before he tears the galaxy apart, you all of people should know this," said Ashoka narrowing her eyes at the Jedi master, "Or have you joined him?"

Obi-wan opened his mouth but no words came out. "You too?! You betrayed the Order for him…why?"

"Because…because I love him Ashoka and I can't let you kill him."

"You can't stop me," said Ashoka, "Just step aside and I'll let you live."

"Do you really think this ends with his death? That the Empire is all a bad dream and that by killing Anakin all of your problems will just magically disappear?!" spluttered Obi-wan incredulously.

"His name is Lord Vader, he is a monster that needs to be stopped," replied Ashoka quietly, her attention returning towards Anakin starting to get to his feet.

"Please Ashoka, I'm begging you…I can save him, there's good in him! I can see it!" he begged making his final stand.

"You're doing a real bang-up job aren't you," replied Ashoka coldly. The venom in her words hitting Obi-wan like a ton of bricks, yet there was a slight truth to them.

"I _won't _let you harm him," said Obi-wan his voice dropping dangerously low, his hand falling to the saber at his side.

The faded whispers began to take hold of the fringes of Obi-wan's mind, the dark side begging to be let in. His tool of destruction, his drug. He could feel himself with each passing day crumbling to the silver lining, threatening to become lost to the darkness forever.

His ruby red blade sprang to life cutting Ashoka's assault off as she leapt for Anakin over their bed. Ashoka rounded on him, hitting him with a small wave of the Force, sending him sliding toward the kitchenette.

She twirled through the air, slamming both lightsabers down against his in an effort to overwhelm him. Ashoka struck again and again trying to back him up against any obstacle to leap in for the killing stroke.

Months of studying the Sith codexes and scripts had taught Obi-wan a few new tricks. Ashoka slapped his blade aside and lunged forward to drive a blade straight into his heart. Her blade slowed an inch from his heart and Obi-wan side-stepped aside watching it pass through thin air.

Ashoka stumbled forward into the dining table in surprise.

"How the hell did you dodge that?"

"An old dog can learn new tricks," said Obi-wan simply, the dark side threatening to take over at any second.

Ashoka leapt over the table, her foot connecting with the side of his face, knocking him into the couch flipping over it.

Ashoka raced forward her sabers twirling dangerously close to his body as he ducked out of death's grasp.

Obi-wan blocked blow after blow, countering every once and a while with a jab or parry. Minutes passed as they continued their dance of death. Green and red light casting shadows all over the dimly-lit suite.

Ashoka's blade slashed for his throat and Obi-wan wrenched it from her grasp throwing it across the room with the Force. "Just stop Ashoka, you can't defeat me."

"Do you hear how arrogant you sound?!" she said with a derisive laugh.

Obi-wan said nothing as she lunged for his heart again. He employed his new skill, Force Inertia again and dodged the blow. The pommel of his lightsaber slamming into her stomach sending her flying into the wall on the other side of the apartment.

Obi-wan held her there with the Force firmly, her limbs spread-eagled on the wall helplessly. Obi-wan spared a glance behind him as Anakin slowly walked towards Ashoka his hand reaching out for her. She blasted Obi-wan into Anakin violently with the Force and returned her lightsabers to her grasp.

With the coffee table as a battering ram, she hurled it through the massive one-way window and leapt out into the open night air.

"ASHOKA!" cried Anakin as he raced towards the spot where she had dropped thirty plus feet. He spotted her tiny form racing across the airstrip. Soldiers already firing at her mercilessly. Anakin opened his mouth to stop them but not a sound escaped his lips.

"ASHOKA!" he roared after her, silent tears rolling down his face as she leapt over the edge of the airstrip to the lower levels of Coruscant. Obi-wan threw up a Force barrier as a series of explosions rocked the airstrip leveling part of the command center.

Alarms wailed throughout the base as soldiers ran about everywhere like tiny pockets of ants trying to quell this disaster. The LAATs were completely scrapped, not that that had mattered but several TIE fighter and bomber squadrons had been completely blown to hell.

_Rebels: 1 Empire: 0_

Anakin continued to stare out the open window where his former Padawan had been several moments before, staring emptily out at the drop into the belly of Coruscant, the criminal underground. Obi-wan's arms wrapped protectively around him, hushing the younger man's cries. His fingers running through Anakin's milk chocolate hair soothingly.

"I'm here Anakin and I will never let you go."

**A/N: Turned out pretty iffy to me but we'll see what you guys think. No smut this chapter but there will be some next chapter. Review, favorite, follow your master and PM me with any challenges or questions.**

**Time to get cracking on Broken cause I have plans for that fanfic I hope it goes places :D**

**Also to all fans of Mortal Instruments, I will be publishing a Malec fanfic too (that's Magnus x Alec for you pairing noobs :P)**

**Remember, every review saves a child's precious soul. It's like the ginger version of WeightWatchers…**


End file.
